


My Baby Deer (Indonesian fic)

by inosekiyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, OT12 (EXO), Omega Verse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inosekiyo/pseuds/inosekiyo
Summary: Setelah meninggalkan EXO, Luhan memiliki karir yang bagus di China sampai akhirnya suatu masalah membuat reputasinya hancur dan membuatnya kehilangan banyak fans.Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea, kembali ke Oh Sehun yang selama ini setia menunggunya dan berusaha memulai ulang karirnya, hingga akhirnya ia mengetahui kalau ia sedang mengandung anak dari Oh Sehun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 7





	1. A baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, Ai/inosekiyo disini. Ini debut ff Hunhan-ku.
> 
> Setting cerita ini diambil dari setelah Luhan keluar dari Exo dan kira-kira mungkin pas era love shot/kokobop, terserah mau membayangkan yang mana, hehe.. 
> 
> Oh ya, di cerita ini nanti ada reunian Exo ot12 juga..
> 
> Semoga terhibur dan selamat membaca! 
> 
> Ingat: ini BOY X BOY, MPREG 
> 
> Don't like don't read!

"Xiao Lu," suara seseorang membangunkan Luhan yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Hmmmmmmmmm," Luhan hanya mengerang dan berbalik badan sambil tetap memejamkan matanya. 

"Lu.... sudah pagi," lagi-lagi suara itu mengganggunya. Namun Luhan belum mau membuka matanya. "Katamu kau ada photoshoot." 

"Ummmmh aku masih ingin tidur.." gumam Luhan sambil menarik selimutnya. 

"Hanie... ayo lah, matahari sudah muncul, buka matamu," bujuk orang itu sambil menarik selimutnya. 

"Lu-ge....." 

Luhan masih tidak bergeming dan tetap tidak mau membuka matanya. 

"Luhan-hyung yang aku cintai," kali ini ada nada menggoda di suara orang yang membangunkannya, membuat Luhan akhirnya tersenyum dan perlahan membuka matanya. 

Ia langsung berhadapan dengan wajah tampan Oh Sehun yang sekarang sedang sedikit manyun, "kau baru mau bangun kalau aku memanggilmu Luhan-hyung lagi."

Luhan tertawa kecil, "habisnya kau lucu sekali waktu masih jadi xiao didi-ku." Luhan memegang wajah Sehun membuat Sehun akhirnya tersenyum, "jangan tidur lagi, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan." 

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sebelum ia meninggalkan Luhan dan menuju ke dapur. 

Luhan hanya tersenyum, ia memang suka sekali menggoda Sehun dan membuatnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung lagi. Sebutan itu sudah lama tidak Sehun gunakan karena sejak mereka berpacaran, Sehun memanggilnya dengan namanya saja. Ia baru memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan hyung ketika ia sudah kesal atau sedang merajuk ke Luhan.

Luhan terkadang masih tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan sampai di tahap ini dengan Sehun, seorang trainee muda yang terlihat begitu pendiam saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu. Memang saat itu Sehun tidak banyak berbicara namun Luhan lah yang banyak membantunya untuk merasa lebih percaya diri, selalu menemaninya dan ada untuknya.

Tentu saja awalnya Luhan hanya menganggap Sehun bagaikan adiknya sendiri, tapi perlahan Sehun mulai menunjukkan kalau ia menyukai Luhan, bukan sebagai kakak, melainkan sebagai seseorang yang spesial. 

Luhan menatap ke arah gelang di pergelangan tangannya. 

Sehun meyakinkan padanya tentang perasaannya, bahwa ia serius ingin menjalani hidupnya bersama Luhan, tepat di saat Luhan sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar dari segala permasalahan yang ia hadapi saat itu dan hal itulah yang membuat Luhan memilih untuk pergi dari China dan tinggal bersama Sehun. 

Meskipun ia tahu kalau ia terpaksa harus kehilangan semua hal yang ia punya di China dan memulai karirnya lagi di Korea, tapi ia tidak keberatan selama ia masih bisa bersama dengan Sehun. 

Untungnya mereka masih mendapatkan dukungan dari fans setia mereka yang tidak keberatan dengan hubungan mereka, meskipun baik Luhan maupun Sehun belum mengumumkan apapun secara resmi, tapi para fans ini tetap membela mereka walaupun tentu saja tidak sedikit pula dari fans Sehun yang membenci Luhan, begitupun sebaliknya.

Luhan beranjak bangun dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.  
Untuk sesaat, ia merasa pusing dan harus berpegangan pada pinggir tempat tidur. 

'Aneh, semalam aku tidak minum tapi kenapa kepalaku jadi pusing?'

Luhan memejamkan matanya sesaat dan begitu ia kembali membuka matanya, rasa pusingnya sudah berangsur berkurang. Ia segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

Begitu selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Sehun sudah menunggunya di ruang makan. 

Ada gejolak aneh yang ia rasakan saat melihat makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak nafsu makan, bahkan mual melihat semua makanan ini, padahal biasanya ia akan lebih bersemangat ketika Sehun membuatkannya makanan. 

Rasa pusing dan mual itu makin menjadi saat ia mendekat ke meja makan, bahkan membuatnya nyaris terjatuh, untung saja ia berhasil berpegangan pada ujung meja. 

"Hanie, kau kenapa?" Sehun terlihat kaget, ia cepat-cepat menghampiri Luhan. 

"Tidak tahu, aku merasa pusing dan mual," jawab Luhan. 

Sehun membantunya duduk dan segera memeriksa keningnya, "kau tidak demam." 

"Aku tidak merasa demam, Hun, hanya saja, kepalaku pusing." 

Sehun mengambilkan air mineral dan makanan untuk Luhan, "apa karena kau menonton pertandingan sepakbola hingga larut malam?" 

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "biasanya juga begitu kan? Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja setelah tidur sebentar dan rasanya tidak sepusing ini," jelas Luhan sambil meminum air yang dibawakan Sehun. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, kita tidak minum apapun semalam kan?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "makanlah dulu, lalu istirahat sebentar, mungkin setelah itu kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Luhan hanya mengiyakan perkataan Sehun dan menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. 

Biasanya ia akan memuji masakan Sehun namun kali ini Luhan hanya diam dan terlihat tidak berselera. 

"Han, apa rasanya tidak enak?" tanya Sehun. 

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "enak kok," balasnya. Ia melanjutkan makannya meskipun Sehun masih memandangnya dengan pandangan heran. 

Ada yang tidak biasa dengan Luhan hari ini dan firasat Sehun terbukti ketika tiba-tiba Luhan berdiri, menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi. 

"Hanie!" Sehun mengikuti Luhan dan melihat Luhan baru saja memuntahkan makanannya di kloset kamar mandi. 

Sehun segera menghampirinya, "kurasa kau benar-benar sakit, sebaiknya kau istirahat hari ini."

"Tidak, aku ada photoshoot hari ini, Hun, aku tidak mau membatalkannya," baru saja Luhan berkata seperti itu ketika rasa mualnya kembali mendera dan membuatnya muntah sekali lagi. 

"Tapi.. kau tidak dalam kondisi yang bagus," Sehun membantunya keluar dari kamar mandi dan membantunya duduk di sofa. "Aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja hari ini, bilang pada manajermu kalau kau sakit."

"Tidak, aku masih kuat," Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya sesaat.

Badannya terasa aneh akhir-akhir ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia sangat tidak berminat dengan makanan-makanan favoritnya. 

"Han, kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu," Sehun kembali dengan secangkir teh hangat untuk Luhan, "biarkan aku menghubungi manajermu, aku tidak akan membatalkan photoshootmu, hanya menundanya saja."

Luhan akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun, "Sehunaa, aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan aku, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja, photoshoot ini cuma sebentar kok, setelah itu aku akan istirahat, oke?" 

Sehun akhirnya menghela nafasnya, ia selalu kalah ketika Luhan sudah menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya dan pandangan seperti seekor rusa yang lucu. "Baiklah."

Luhan tersenyum dan memegang wajah Sehun, "biarkan aku bekerja dan membantumu dengan semua biaya-biaya disini."

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak keberatan dengan semua itu kan? Selama aku masih mampu melakukannya..."

"Aku tahu," Luhan masih memegang wajah Sehun, "dan aku juga tidak bisa terus mengandalkan hasil kerja kerasku selama di China dulu, aku juga harus bekerja disini, aku tahu batas kemampuanku, jadi kau tenang saja dan kembalilah bekerja."

Sehun terdiam dan menatap Luhan agak lama, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun mengenalnya, tetap saja ia selalu merasakan perasaan yang sama terhadap Luhan. 

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhanie," Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kening mereka bersentuhan. 

"Ya aku tahu, Sehun-ah, aku juga mencintaimu." 

Sehun mencium kening Luhan lalu beranjak bangun, "beritahu aku kapan kau selesai photoshoot, aku akan menjemputmu."

"Ah, tidak perlu, aku...."

"Hyung! Kali ini aku tidak mau menerima penolakan, aku menjemputmu atau aku akan menelepon manajermu dan mengatakan kalau kau sakit," ancam Sehun. 

Kali ini Luhan yang akhirnya mengalah, "baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu setelah aku selesai photoshootnya." Luhan meminum teh hangat yang dibuatkan oleh Sehun. 

Teh itu terasa nikmat dan meredakan semua rasa tidak enak yang mendera Luhan, rasa hangat itu menjalar ke dalam dirinya, membuatnya tersenyum melihat si maknae di hadapannya yang sekarang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan seseorang di telepon.

Rasanya keputusan yang ia ambil saat itu memang tepat. Karena hanya Sehun lah yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang.

\--------

Pagi ini Sehun sudah lebih dulu pergi dan meninggalkan Luhan karena ia harus melakukan recording suatu acara, ia tidak mengetahui kalau pagi itu Luhan kembali memuntahkan semua makanannya, bahkan air yang ia minum pun ikut keluar yang akhirnya membuatnya hanya bisa berbaring di sofa dengan badan yang terasa lemas. 

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Kenapa setiap kali aku melihat makanan aku merasa mual?' 

Luhan hanya menatap ke arah pancake yang sudah dibuatkan Sehun sebelum Sehun berangkat tadi pagi. Biasanya ia akan menghabiskannya tapi kali ini ia hanya sanggup memakannya separuh, itu pun kembali dimuntahkan olehnya. 

Luhan memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya tapi berakhir dengan ia benar-benar tertidur dan baru bangun ketika ia mendengar suara-suara seseorang. 

"Ah Luhan-hyung, maaf kalau aku membangunkanmu!" Baekhyun sudah ada di dekatnya.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, masih belum yakin apakah ia sudah bangun atau masih bermimpi, tapi Baekhyun kembali mengajaknya berbicara mengenai recording acara mereka, sesekali ia memperagakan gerakan yang ia lakukan untuk meledek Sehun.

Xiumin yang duduk di dekatnya hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan Baekhyun, begitupun dengan Luhan. 

"Aaaaah sudah kubilang jangan membangunkan Luhan-hyung!" protes Sehun begitu ia masuk sambil menggendong Vivi dan melihat Baekhyun sudah mengobrol bersama Luhan. 

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," Luhan tersenyum. "Aku sudah cukup beristirahat kok."

"Tuh, kau dengar sendiri, Luhanie-hyung saja tidak keberatan, kenapa kau jadi over-protektif begitu?" protes Baekhyun. 

Sehun memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "sudah kuduga, suaramu itu mungkin bisa membangunkan orang mati."

"Hey!" Baekhyun kembali protes, "semua orang menyukai suaraku!"

Luhan hanya bisa tertawa melihat perdebatan antara Baekhyun dan Sehun sampai Xiumin memegang tangannya dan menatapnya, "kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Luhan, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Wajahmu kelihatan agak pucat tadi. Sehun bilang kau muntah-muntah kemarin."

"Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan, Minseokie. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang," jawab Luhan. 

"Benarkah? Kalau kau merasa kurang sehat, lebih baik istirahat dulu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku akan baik-baik saja," Luhan menepuk pundak Xiumin, "tidak perlu khawatir begitu."

Tapi keesokan harinya, Luhan kembali muntah-muntah, ia bahkan sampai jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar mandi karena badannya terasa lemas. 

"Kita harus ke klinik sekarang, hyung, kau harus diperiksa," tegas Sehun sambil menarik lengannya dan memaksanya untuk menurutinya. 

Luhan tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk menolaknya karena ia sendiri juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. 

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju klinik dan menjalani pemeriksaan, Luhan tidak banyak berbicara, sesekali ia memejamkan matanya karena ia merasa pusing. 

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang tunggu setelah Luhan melakukan beberapa test dan Luhan terlihat tidak tenang, ia beberapa kali menghela nafasnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. 

Sehun yang menemaninya memegang tangannya dan Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau ada sesuatu yang parah, Hun? Bagaimana kalau aku terkena penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan?"

Sehun yang dari tadi terlihat diam dan tenang menatap ke arah Luhan, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku khawatir," Luhan menggigit bibirnya, "bagaimana... bagaimana kalau umurku tidak lama lagi?" lanjutnya dengan suara pelan. 

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu bahagia di sisa hidupmu," balas Sehun.

Perkataan itu membuat Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun. 

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun ketika Luhan hanya diam menatapnya. 

"Jangan bercanda, Hun."

"Aku serius, kalau memang itu hasilnya, aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu dan kau hanya akan mengingat semua kenangan-kenangan bahagia antara kita," Sehun terdiam sesaat ketika melihat air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata indah Luhan. "Tapi akan lebih baik lagi kalau itu tidak terjadi, aku belum mau kehilangan hyung kesayanganku ini," lanjut Sehun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. 

Luhan mendekatkan dirinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun, "kenapa kau selalu begitu baik padaku?" 

"Memangnya kau mau aku berbuat jahat padamu?" balas Sehun.

Baru saja Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu ketika seorang perawat memanggil namanya dan meminta mereka berdua masuk ke ruangan dokter.

Luhan masih tampak cemas dan tetap menggenggam erat tangan Sehun ketika mereka masuk ke ruangan dokter, terutama ketika melihat ada peralatan ultrasonografi di ruangan dokter itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya, dok? Aku sakit apa? Apa penyakitku sudah parah?" tanya Luhan dengan nada khawatir. 

Ia makin terlihat heran ketika dokter di hadapannya hanya tersenyum, "tenanglah, Luhan-ssi, anda tidak menderita penyakit yang parah. Sebaliknya," dokter bernama dokter Park itu menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian, "aku ingin menyampaikan kabar yang cukup baik."

"Kabar apa?" tanya Sehun. 

"Selamat, Luhan-ssi, anda positif hamil, saat ini usia kandunganmu sudah memasuki 5 minggu." 

Baik Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama terkejut, Luhan hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. 

"Hamil? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sehun. 

"Luhan-ssi, anda tahu kalau anda memiliki gen carrier dimana hal itu bisa membuat anda bisa hamil dan memiliki anak?" tanya dokter Park pada Luhan. 

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "waktu di China aku pernah melakukan test dan hasil test itu mengatakan aku adalah carrier."

"Kalau begitu ya wajar saja kalau anda sekarang hamil, terutama kalau kalian masih aktif melakukan hubungan seksual," jelas dokter Park. 

"Tunggu dulu, apa kau yakin, dokter? Tidak ada kesalahan?" Sehun masih tampak tidak percaya. 

Dokter Park menunjukkan hasil test yang dilakukan oleh Luhan, "hasil test ini sudah akurat, kalau mau kita bisa melakukan USG untuk melihat keadaan bayi kalian."

"Ini bukan prank kan?" tanya Sehun lagi sambil memicingkan matanya. 

Dokter Park tertawa, "tentu saja bukan." Ia lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan, "ayo Luhan-ssi, kita lihat bayimu."

Luhan masih tetap diam tapi ia menuruti apa kata dokter Park dan berbaring di ranjang periksa.  
Dokter Park menyiapkan alat usgnya dan mulai memeriksa Luhan dengan alat itu. 

"Sehun-ssi, anda lihat titik kecil itu? Itu adalah bayi kalian sekarang. Dia memang masih sebesar biji wijen tapi organ-organ tubuhnya akan terus berkembang seiring waktu," jelas dokter Park. 

"Waaaaah!" Sehun tampak tidak percaya, "Han, kau benar-benar sedang hamil. Ada anak kita di perutmu." 

Selesai dengan pemeriksaannya, dokter Park menuliskan resep vitamin dan susu untuk kehamilan Luhan. "Sebaiknya jangan melakukan hal-hal yang banyak menguras tenaga seperti olahraga yang berlebihan dan juga minum minuman beralkohol. Mulai sekarang Luhan-ssi harus banyak mengkonsumsi sayuran dan buah-buahan juga vitamin supaya kandungannya kuat karena kehamilan pada carrier bisa lebih rentan, terutama di usia Luhan-ssi sekarang. Banyak istirahat dan jangan terlalu stress." Dokter Park lalu menyerahkan resep obat dan vitamin yang harus ditebus ke Sehun. 

"Terima kasih banyak, dokter," Sehun membungkukkan badannya, diikuti oleh Luhan. 

\-----


	2. Our First Month

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Sehun saat mereka sedang menunggu panggilan untuk menebus vitamin dan obat untuk Luhan. "Apa kau tidak senang?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku masih tidak percaya."

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto hasil usg yang dilakukan Luhan tadi.

"Dia masih sangat kecil sekali," kata Luhan, jarinya menyentuh foto yang ada di layar handphone Sehun.

"Sekarang kau sudah bukan rusa kecil lagi, sudah ada bayi rusa di dalam perutmu," Sehun menyentuh perut Luhan yang masih terlihat rata. "Kau harus tumbuh besar dengan baik ya, bayi rusa."

Tapi bukannya senang, Luhan justru memukul bahu Sehun. "Aduh! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Sudah kukatakan waktu itu supaya kau berhati-hati saat melakukannya!" protes Luhan.

"Lho kupikir kau mengatakan itu karena kau takut sakit saat aku memasukkannya....." mulut Sehun langsung dibekap oleh tangan Luhan.

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu di tempat umum seperti ini!" Wajah Luhan tampak memerah.

Sehun menjauhkan tangan Luhan dari mulutnya, "lagipula kau sendiri yang memintanya, kau terus memintaku untuk lebih kencang lagi dan terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang membuatku jadi tidak tahan.."

"Oh Sehun!" Kali ini wajah Luhan benar-benar sudah memerah karena malu, ia sampai menaikkan nada suaranya, untung saja di ruang tunggu itu lumayan sepi.

Sehun tersenyum meledeknya, "kalau begitu harusnya kau menyuruhku mengeluarkannya di luar."

"Ah sudahlah aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa," Luhan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya dan Sehun hanya tertawa melihat hyung yang berbeda usia 4 tahun dengannya itu tertunduk malu.

"Kenapa kau jadi malu-malu begitu? Biasanya kau sendiri yang langsung berbaring di ranjang dan membuka bajumu," ledek Sehun sambil tersenyum yang berakhir dengan pukulan di kepalanya.

"Entah kenapa aku bisa berakhir seperti ini, entah kenapa aku bisa mencintai orang sepertimu, Wu Shixun," gumam Luhan dengan menggunakan bahasa Cina membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan heran, "apa kau baru saja bilang kalau Wu Shixun itu tampan dan menawan?"

Lagi-lagi sebuah pukulan mendarat ke bahu Sehun. "Tidak, aku baru saja bilang kalau Wu Shixun orang yang sangat bodoh," balas Luhan dengan nada kesal.

Tidak lama kemudian, nama Luhan dipanggil dan Sehun beranjak pergi untuk mengambil obat dan vitamin yang diresepkan oleh dokter Park sebelumnya.

Saat Sehun mengambil obatnya, Luhan hanya diam dan menatap ke arah perutnya.

' _Kau orang yang aneh!'_

_'Kenapa kau harus memiliki gen sialan itu?' '_

_Aku tidak mau menganggapmu sebagai anakku lagi!'_

_'Apa kau pikir akan ada yang mau bersamamu setelah tahu kau memiliki kemampuan seperti itu? Tidak ada, Luhan, tidak akan ada!'_

Luhan memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk menahan air matanya supaya tidak mengalir, ia mengelus perlahan perutnya, 'aku akan menjagamu baik-baik, anakku.'

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

Ia segera berdiri dan mengikuti Sehun menuju ke tempat parkir mobil.

Ketika Luhan sudah duduk di kursi penumpang dan Sehun berada di kursi pengemudi di sebelahnya, Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya "kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau tidak menginginkannya?"

"Bukan," Luhan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku... aku hanya masih tidak percaya... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, banyak hal yang ada di pikiranku sekarang.." Luhan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun memegang wajah Luhan dan membuat Luhan kembali menatapnya, "aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kita akan membesarkan anak ini bersama."

"Sehunaa..."

"Aku tahu mungkin aku tidak terlalu berpengalaman dalam mengurus bayi apalagi membesarkan seorang anak tapi kita bisa sama-sama belajar kan? Dan kurasa kau pasti bisa menjadi orangtua yang baik untuk anak kita," Sehun menyalakan mesin mobilnya sementara tangan kirinya memegang tangan Luhan. "Buktinya kau mengurusku dengan baik sejak kita pertama kali bertemu dulu hingga aku jadi jatuh cinta padamu."

Luhan tersenyum kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Sehun dan mencium punggung tangan Sehun, "terima kasih untuk semuanya, Hunnie."

"Sudah ya, jangan menangis lagi, Xiaolu, aku lapar, aku ingin pulang dan cepat-cepat makan," Sehun kemudian mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke apartemen mereka.

\-------

**[ FLASHBACK ]**

_"Bisa kah kau tetap disini, hyung?" Sehun menatap ke arah Luhan yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya._

_Wajahnya masih agak pucat karena lagi-lagi ia nyaris pingsan setelah penampilan mereka._

_Untungnya hari ini ia bisa beristirahat karena besok hanya Exo-K yang memiliki jadwal tampil._

_"Apa ini karena Kris-hyung?" tanya Sehun lagi, "karena dia pergi lalu kau berniat menyusulnya?"_

_"Bukan," jawab Luhan, suaranya sedikit serak dan Sehun tahu kalau kondisi hyung di hadapannya ini benar-benar tidak baik. "Kris tidak mempengaruhiku untuk melakukannya. Aku hanya tidak tahan dengan semua ini."_

_"Hyung, apa kau tidak bisa menahannya? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk terus bersama?"_

_"Kau tidak merasakannya, Sehun!" Nada Luhan sedikit meninggi, "sampai kapan aku harus tetap bertahan di kondisi seperti ini? Sampai aku benar-benar tidak bisa bangun lagi?"_

_Sehun terdiam, sejak mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain, Luhan jarang sekali memarahinya, Luhan selalu membelanya dan selalu bersamanya, karena itu mendengar Luhan membentaknya sedikit membuat Sehun terkejut._

_"Tidak bisakah kau... sedikit mempertimbangkan tentang perasaanku?" tanya Sehun dengan suara pelan. "Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku membutuhkanmu."_

_Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka, Luhan menatap Sehun yang sekarang sedang memegang tangannya, "hyung, aku benar-benar menyukaimu."_

_Luhan menarik tangannya menjauh, "Sehunie, maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Mulai sekarang lebih baik kita berpisah, jauhi aku dan ...... lupakan aku."_

_Sehun terdiam, "baiklah, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, hyung, istirahatlah sekarang. Aku... akan menuruti perkataanmu."_

_Sehun kembali ke kamarnya dan hanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan sakit hati dan kehilangan seseorang yang membuatnya akhirnya meneteskan airmatanya._

_Dalam kesunyian malam itu, Sehun tidak kuasa menahan perasaan sedihnya dan menangis dalam diam, berharap esok hari semua akan kembali baik-baik saja, namun pagi itu ia kembali berhadapan dengan sebuah kenyataan pahit, ia harus berpisah dengan orang yang selama ini ia sayangi._

***

Suara isakan kecil membuat Sehun menoleh dan melihat ke arah Luhan yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya.

Luhan meringkukkan badannya, namun Sehun melihat ada setetes airmata mengalir dari matanya yang masih terpejam.

Sehun menggerakkan jarinya untuk menghapus airmata Luhan.

Ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang Luhan alami selama di China karena selama ini ia hanya mengetahui bahwa Luhan memiliki karir yang sukses di China, bahkan ia sudah lumayan terkenal di negerinya tersebut.

Tapi semua itu berubah karena suatu pemberitaan yang tidak baik tentang Luhan.

Kabar mengenai pembatalan pertunangannya dengan seorang anak dari pengusaha terkenal juga gosip tentang perselingkuhannya selalu mewarnai pemberitaan tentang Luhan saat itu, bahkan sampai membuat namanya trending.

Banyak orang yang mencelanya, menghujatnya dan membatalkan kerjasama dengannya. Belum lagi beberapa orang yang menambah-nambahkan berita tidak benar soal Luhan yang dikatakan memiliki bisnis ilegal hingga memakai narkoba.

Saat itu Sehun masih disibukkan dengan kegiatannya bersama EXO dan ia baru mengetahui semuanya ketika Luhan meneleponnya dan mengatakan ia ingin kembali ke Korea.

Sehun tentu saja menyambutnya dengan baik dan menawarkan untuk tinggal bersama dengannya karena Luhan tidak memiliki tempat tinggal yang tetap di Seoul.

Suara notifikasi dari ponselnya mengalihkan perhatian Sehun yang sedang mengelus rambut Luhan.

Sehun meraih ponselnya dan membuka notifikasinya. Ada sebuah email masuk dari seorang kenalannya di China.

'Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah ini sudah cukup?'

Sebuah attachment berupa file terlampir dalam email tersebut, Sehun segera mengunduhnya dan membaca isi file tersebut.

"Hunnie," suara panggilan dari Luhan membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dan menoleh ke arah Luhan yang baru saja bangun. 

Luhan mengucek matanya dan menguap, "kau sedang apa?"

"Hanya sedang memeriksa emailku," Sehun menuliskan pesan balasan, 'lanjutkan hyung, lakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menuntut mereka'.

"Apa kau akan kerja di luar negeri lagi?" tanya Luhan.

"Saat ini belum ada tawaran untuk itu. Tapi aku ada syuting hari ini," Sehun menaruh kembali ponselnya di meja nakas dekat tempat tidur mereka dan tiba-tiba memeluk Luhan.

Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di samping leher Luhan. "Aku jadi ingin bersamamu seharian ini," gumam Sehun.

"Hey, katamu kau ada syuting," balas Luhan, "habis ini aku juga harus ke studioku dan latihan."

"Hmmm," Sehun kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sesaat dan mulai mencium bibir Luhan, awalnya dengan lembut namun kemudian berubah menjadi lebih dalam.

Sehun melanjutkan 'serangan'nya ke leher Luhan, ia mencium, menjilat dan menghisap leher Luhan, meninggalkan kissmark di lehernya, membuat Luhan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara erangan yang dari tadi berusaha ia tahan.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan. Sehun kini beralih ke bahu Luhan namun ketika ia baru saja mendaratkan ciumannya, ia merasakan seekor makhluk berbulu naik ke atas badannya.

Luhan tidak dapat menahan tawanya ketika Sehun terlihat kesal karena Vivi mengganggunya. "Kita lanjutkan nanti saat kita tidak sibuk ya," Luhan tersenyum, "sekarang lebih baik kau mengurus Vivi dulu."

Sehun membuang nafasnya dan berbalik, "kau itu mengganggu saja," omelnya pada Vivi sambil menggendongnya, "apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sedang sibuk?"

Vivi hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak bersalah ketika Sehun membawanya keluar kamar. 

\-------

Kali ini Sehun sudah berada di lokasi syuting acara variety dan baru saja selesai melakukan take-nya ketika ia melihat salah satu kru menghampiri seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 4 tahun.

Dalam waktu 9 bulan lagi, ia juga akan memiliki seorang anak dari Luhan. Tentu saja ini semua masih terasa aneh baginya namun ia sudah berjanji pada Luhan untuk membesarkan anak mereka bersama, ia akan berusaha melindungi Luhan dan anak mereka baik-baik.

"Ini untukmu, paman," Sehun tidak menyadari kalau anak yang ia perhatikan sekarang sedang berada di hadapannya dan memberikannya sebuah permen.

"Oh, terima kasih," Sehun mengambil permennya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku bermain sebentar?" tanya anak itu.

"Boleh saja, mau main apa?" Sehun akhirnya bermain dengan anak kecil itu, sampai akhirnya manajernya menghampirinya karena sudah saatnya ia melanjutkan syutingnya.

"Hyung, menurutmu apa aku akan menjadi seorang ayah yang baik?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba kepada manajernya.

"Hah? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" balas manajer Kim.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Hmmmm, kurasa kau bisa jadi ayah yang baik, kau bisa dekat dengan anak kecil seperti tadi, jadi kurasa tidak akan ada masalah kalau nanti kau memiliki anak. Memangnya kau sudah mulai berpikir untuk menikah dan punya anak?"

Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman, "sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin tahu saja, hyung."

\------

"Sehunaa," Luhan tampak sudah duduk di sofa dengan seekor kucing berwarna kuning di pangkuannya. "Aku ingin memelihara dia, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sehun menatap ke arah Luhan dan kucing itu, serta Vivi yang sudah duduk di kaki Luhan. "Dia juga sudah akrab dengan Vivi kok."

Kucing itu mengeong ke arah Sehun.

"Dia tidak akan nakal, aku janji akan merawatnya baik-baik, jadi boleh ya?"

Tentu saja Sehun pasti akan kalah ketika Luhan sudah membujuknya dengan pandangan seperti seekor anak rusa yang lucu dan menggemaskan, jadi Sehun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yeaaaay, sudah kuduga kau pasti akan setuju," Luhan tampak senang.

"Siapa nama kucing ini?" Sehun duduk di sebelah Luhan dan mengelus kepala kucing itu.

"Xiao Huang," jawab Luhan. Ia masih terlihat sangat senang, "ah tenang saja, kau juga masih menjadi prioritas utamaku, Vivi,"

Vivi menyalak menyambut perkataan Luhan.

"Lalu aku?" tanya Sehun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kalau Vivi dan Xiao Huang prioritas utamamu, lalu aku prioritas keberapamu?"

Luhan tersenyum dan memegang wajah Sehun, "kau..... yang terakhir."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Luhan hanya tertawa.

"Aku mau jadi yang pertama, aku tidak mau kalah dari Vivi, aku yang bertemu denganmu lebih dulu dari Vivi," Sehun mulai melakukan aegyonya.

"Tapi Vivi lebih lucu darimu," balas Luhan.

Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Vivi, "kalau begitu aku akan menitipkanmu lagi ke rumah orangtuaku!" ancam Sehun.

"Jangan! Biarkan dia disini," seru Luhan sambil berusaha menahan tawanya melihat Sehun yang kembali memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau itu benar-benar ya, dasar bayi besar," kata Luhan ketika Sehun akhirnya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, selagi bayi kita masih ada dalam perutmu," balas Sehun.

Tangan Luhan membelai lembut rambut Sehun, "kau sudah memberitahu keluargamu?"

"Belum, member yang lain pun belum tahu apa-apa. Nanti saja, aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuk mereka," jelas Sehun. "Hari ini manajer-hyung bilang aku bisa jadi seorang ayah yang baik."

Luhan tertawa kecil, "ya, kurasa dia ada benarnya, tapi saat ini kau malah seperti bayi."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Han? Hari ini kau ke studio kan?"

"Yaa," Luhan mendesah, "aku hanya berlatih untuk beberapa lagu tapi rasanya melelahkan sekali, aku ingin sekali tidur di studio. Tapi dari yang aku baca, itu reaksi yang normal dari ibu hamil terutama saat awal-awal kehamilan."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan, "kalau begitu sekarang kau harus beristirahat." Sehun memegang wajah Luhan, "kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu."

"Iya, tenang saja," Luhan tersenyum dan mencium bibir Sehun.

Sehun membalas ciumannya sampai ia merasakan sesuatu menarik-narik celananya dan menghentikan ciumannya.

"Vivi!" serunya dengan kesal, "kalau kau mengganggu terus nanti aku akan mencukur bulumu jadi botak!"

\---------


	3. TRAUMA

Usia kehamilan 2 bulan

Luhan mengelap mulutnya setelah kembali mengalami _morning sickness_ dan memuntahkan makanannya di kamar mandi.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi ruang makan dan Sehun langsung menyiapkan segelas susu hangat serta potongan buah-buahan di hadapannya.

Luhan meminum susunya tapi begitu melihat buah-buahan di hadapannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya, "aku tidak mau makan apa-apa."

"Hey jangan begitu, nanti anakku makan apa kalau kau tidak mau makan? Dokter menyuruhmu untuk banyak makan buah-buahan kan?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau," balas Luhan.

"Lalu kau mau makan apa?"

"Tidak makan apa-apa," Luhan akhirnya beranjak menuju ke sofa.

"Mau minum kopi?"

"Tidak," jawab Luhan singkat.

"Roti? Atau kau mau sereal?"

"Tidaaaaak," Luhan memilih pindah duduk di sofa. Ia kembali merasa lemas dan sedikit pusing.

"Makanan Vivi?"

Sebuah bantal melayang ke arah Sehun.

"Kau pikir aku anjing, hah?!" omel Luhan, "keterlaluan sekali, kenapa kau masih saja tidak peka terhadap perasaanku, Shixun, kenapa kau masih saja harus bertanya padaku apa yang aku inginkan sekarang," tambah Luhan, kali ini dengan bahasa Cina dan membuat Sehun hanya diam, karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja Luhan ucapkan.

Luhan masih terus berbicara dengan bahasa Cina dan mengomelinya sampai akhirnya Sehun membawa piring berisi potongan buah-buahan dan mengambil sebuah potongan buah apel yang tanpa banyak bicara langsung ia masukkan ke mulut Luhan, membuat Luhan mau tak mau harus mengunyahnya.

"Jangan terlalu sering mengomel, lebih baik kau makan yang banyak supaya anakku tidak kelaparan," kata Sehun sambil kembali menyuapkan potongan buah ke Luhan.

Luhan mengunyah dan menelan potongan buah itu lalu menatap tajam Sehun, "dia ini anakku, aku yang mengandungnya sampai nanti dia lahir."

"Memangnya kau bisa menghasilkannya sendiri? Anak itu tidak akan ada kalau kita tidak berhubungan seks kan?" Sehun dengan santainya mengambil sebuah potongan buah lagi, "itu juga membuktikan bahwa aku berhasil, buktinya kau bisa langsung hamil setelah kita beberapa kali melakukannya."

"Kenapa pikiranmu selalu ke arah sana, Oh Sehun?!" protes Luhan.

"Habisnya kau manis sekali, Xiao Lu, aku kan jadi tidak tahan," Sehun tersenyum menggoda Luhan.

"Hey! Aku ini sudah cukup manly!"

"Pendapatku dari 6 tahun lalu belum berubah kok," Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Luhan, "kau tidak manly, Lulu." Sehun kembali tersenyum namun sesaat kemudian ia harus meringis karena Luhan menendang kakinya.

"Diam kau, maknae kurang ajar!"

"Aduh! Kenapa kau menendangku?" Sehun mengelus kakinya yang barusan ditendang Luhan.

"Supaya kau tidak bicara sembarangan lagi."

Xiao Huang mengeong dan menghampiri kaki Sehun, ia mendekatkan badannya ke kaki Sehun. "Xiao Huang saja baik padaku, dia tidak pernah menendangku."

"Ya sudah, pacaran saja sana dengan Xiao Huang," balas Luhan sambil memakan buah yang tersisa di piringnya.

"Tapi aku lebih suka Xiao Lu, apalagi kalau sudah mendesah....." Sehun tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Luhan sudah menatapnya dengan tajam dan bersiap menendangnya lagi. "Iya iya, aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi. Galak sekali sih," gumam Sehun.

"Kau tidak siap-siap pergi?"

"Hari ini libur, tidak ada kegiatan," jawab Sehun sambil merentangkan tangannya. Ia agak ragu-ragu untuk merangkul Luhan karena Luhan masih tidak tersenyum dan hanya menatap ke arah tv yang baru saja dinyalakan olehnya.

Sehun perlahan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Luhan. Begitu melihat kalau Luhan tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa, ia baru berani menarik Luhan mendekat dan membuat Luhan bersandar di bahunya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya terdiam dan menatap ke arah tv yang sedang menayangkan sebuah drama tentang seorang wanita yang ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Han," panggil Sehun memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau tidak mau keluar untuk jalan-jalan?" tanya Sehun.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak tapi kemudian ia menjawab, "aku sudah keluar kok, ke studio dan berbagai acara."

"Kau tahu kalau bukan itu yang aku maksud," Sehun menatap ke arah Luhan yang sekarang mengangkat kepalanya dan balik menatap Sehun dengan pandangan ragu-ragu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Saat Baekhyun-hyung mengundangmu, kau bahkan tidak mau datang. Kau juga tidak mau ke cafe _bubble tea_ yang dulu. Sejak kau pindah kesini, kau tidak pernah keluar kecuali untuk _schedule_ kegiatanmu. Kau bahkan tidak mau berbelanja keluar."

"Jadi kau keberatan dengan semua itu?" protes Luhan yang mulai terlihat kesal dan menjauhkan badannya dari Sehun.

"Bukan begitu," Sehun memegang tangan Luhan, "aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu sebelumnya, sepanjang aku mengenalmu dulu, kau tidak seperti ini, Han."

Luhan hanya menatap ke arah tangannya yang sekarang sedang berada dalam genggaman tangan Sehun.

"Aku.......... aku takut," ucap Luhan dengan suara pelan, kepalanya tertunduk dan ia berusaha menahan airmatanya.

Bayangan tentang kejadian yang menimpanya dulu kembali terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Jangan takut, ceritakan saja padaku," kata Sehun.

Luhan menarik nafas panjang, ia memang tidak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakan alasannya pada Sehun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[ **FLASHBACK ]**

_Luhan berjalan keluar dari gedung studionya, hari ini ia harus menghadiri suatu acara._

_Seperti biasa banyak orang yang sudah berkerumun di depan gedungnya, beberapa wartawan dan juga fans menyambutnya begitu ia melangkah keluar dari pintu, namun ada hal yang berbeda yang ia rasakan kali ini._

_"Dasar pengkhianat!"_

_"Kau tidak tahu malu!"_

_"Kau tidak pantas lagi menjadi seorang idol!"_

_"Kelakuanmu sangat memalukan!"_

_Teriakan-teriakan itu membuat Luhan tersentak kaget. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan kilatan-kilatan flashlight dari kamera wartawan menerpa wajahnya._

_"Luhan, apa benar kau telah berselingkuh dengan seseorang?"_

_"Benarkah bahwa kau terlibat transaksi ilegal obat-obatan terlarang?"_

_"Ada kabar bahwa kau diduga ikut dalam pesta yang melibatkan narkoba dan minuman keras, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang itu?"_

_Luhan membulatkan matanya._

_Bagaimana bisa mereka bilang ia melakukan hal seperti itu?_

_Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh narkoba sama sekali._

_Ia juga tidak pernah berselingkuh. Ia hanya menyadari kalau ia memiliki seseorang yang masih ia cintai, meskipun orang itu berada di Korea dan mungkin sudah melupakannya karena Luhan sudah menyakiti perasaannya ketika mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Tapi Luhan menyadari kalau Luhan masih sangat mencintai orang itu dan ia tidak bisa mengganti keberadaannya dengan orang lain._

_"Teruslah berjalan, jangan katakan apapun kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya," kata manajernya yang sedikit menarik tangannya untuk berjalan._

_Luhan kembali berjalan sampai ia melihat seorang fans yang sedang memegang fotonya dan Sehun. Ia kembali berhenti dan menatap foto itu._

_Sehun....._

_Ia sangat merindukan Sehun sekarang, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sehun._

_Karena Luhan hanya diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia tidak menyadari ada sebuah benda melayang ke arahnya dan mengenai kepalanya. Benda itu adalah plastik berisi sampah._

_"Kau tidak lebih seperti sampah!"_

_"Berhenti sajalah jadi seorang idol!"_

_"Kami tidak ingin melihatmu lagi!"_

_Teriakan-teriakan dari hatersnya kembali terdengar._

_Luhan hanya terdiam._

_Sebuah plastik kembali melayang ke arahnya dan mengenai tubuhnya._

_Para pengawalnya segera berusaha menenangkan situasi sebelum orang-orang melempar lebih banyak benda ke arah Luhan._

_Sampah._

_Benarkah ia sekarang tidak lebih seperti sebuah sampah?_

_Apakah Sehun juga berpikir hal yang sama?_

_Manajernya menarik tangan Luhan menjauh dari kerumunan itu sebelum situasi makin tidak terkendali._

_Sesampainya di dalam mobilnya, Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan kesedihannya._

_Apakah ini karma baginya karena telah menyakiti orang yang dia sayang?_

_"Ge," Luhan memanggil manajernya._

_"Ya?"_

_"Mungkin aku memang tidak pantas menjadi seorang idol lagi," ujarnya lirih dengan airmata yang mulai menggenang di matanya._  
  
  
  
  
  


**[ END OF FLASHBACK ]**  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun memeluk erat Luhan yang sekarang sedang menangis.

Hatinya terasa sakit melihat Luhan yang seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Luhan mengalami hal seperti itu di China.

Luhan selalu terlihat baik-baik saja ketika ia diam-diam memperhatikan kegiatan Luhan di Weibo.

Luhan selalu tersenyum dan memberikan energi positif pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Luhan selalu bisa memberikan keceriaan pada teman-temannya.

Sehun tidak habis pikir kenapa ada orang yang tega menyakiti Luhan sampai seperti itu karena Luhan selalu baik terhadap semua orang.

"Hanie," Sehun membelai lembut rambut Luhan, membiarkan tangisan Luhan mereda dalam pelukannya, "aku akan melindungimu. Aku janji, aku akan selalu melindungimu, bagaimanapun caranya."

Luhan pelan-pelan mengangkat kepalanya, matanya masih dipenuhi dengan airmata, "tapi.... bagaimana.... kalau orang-orang itu masih membenciku...... bagaimana kalau..... mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama lagi?"

"Jangan takut," Sehun menghapus airmata Luhan dengan jari tangannya. "Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu kalau kau bersamaku."

"Hun.... aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa melakukannya....."

Sehun tersenyum, "kau sudah berkorban banyak, hyung, sekarang biarkan aku menghilangkan rasa takutmu. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun melepas pelukannya lalu berdiri, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Luhan, "sekarang cuci mukamu, ayo kita jalan-jalan keluar."

"Sekarang?"

"Bulan depan."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan heran, "hah?"

"Ya tentu saja sekarang, sayangku, ayo bangun, cuci mukamu, kita harus belanja, stock makanan kita sudah menipis, aku juga harus membeli susu ibu hamil untukmu."

Luhan akhirnya meraih tangan Sehun, "baiklah."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\--------  
  
  


  
Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir sebuah mall di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Mall ini tidak terlalu ramai dibandingkan dengan mall-mall yang ada di dekat apartemen mereka, meskipun mereka harus menempuh jarak yang agak jauh supaya bisa sampai ke mall ini.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Kau mau langsung mendatangi tempat yang ramai?"

Luhan terdiam. Ia masih merasa trauma bila berada di kerumunan orang. Ia takut seseorang akan kembali menyerangnya di tengah-tengah kerumunan.

"Tenang saja," Sehun memegang tangan Luhan. "Kita akan mengalahkan rasa takutmu. Bukankah kau sudah berhasil mengatasinya saat kau memulai karirmu lagi disini?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun benar. Ia harus meraih kepercayaan dirinya lagi.

Sehun meraih wajah Luhan dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, "aku akan menjagamu."

Ia lalu meraih topi, kacamata hitam dan masker dari tas kecil yang ia bawa kemudian segera memakainya.

Luhan juga memakai masker berwarna hitam, meskipun mall ini terlihat lebih sepi tapi banyak orang yang mengenali Sehun.

Bisa saja ada sasaeng yang mengikuti mereka, meskipun terkadang Sehun tidak akan peduli dengan keberadaan para sasaeng itu selama mereka tidak mengganggunya.

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil. Setelah mengunci mobilnya, Sehun berjalan di depan Luhan dan Luhan mengikuti di belakangnya sambil  
memegang tangan Sehun.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang melihat pintu masuk mall dan segerombolan orang di dekat pintu masuk itu.

"Tenang saja," bisik Sehun pada Luhan yang mulai mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Sehun. "Anggap saja kau sedang berada di studio."

Luhan menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya. Sudah saatnya ia mengkonfrontasi rasa takutnya.

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Mereka berdua memasuki mall itu.

Luhan melebarkan matanya, rasanya sudah lama ia tidak berjalan-jalan santai di dalam mall seperti ini.

Ia selalu sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan, mulai dari syuting, rekaman, berlatih dance, pemotretan dan berbagai interview yang sangat menyita waktunya hingga kalau ia ada kesempatan untuk beristirahat, ia akan menghabiskannya dengan tidur atau bermain game daripada keluar dan berjalan-jalan.

Berbagai lampu dekorasi menghiasi lobby mall disertai ornamen-ornamen indah.

"Cantik sekali," gumam Luhan mengagumi ornamen-ornamen dalam mall itu.

"Cantikan kamu," balas Sehun yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan di lengannya. "Aduh! Kenapa aku dicubit?"

"Jangan merayuku, tidak akan mempan, Hun," balas Luhan.

"Tapi itu kan kenyataan."

"Aku itu manly......."

"Cantik, hyung. Terima saja kenyataan itu, buktinya kau bisa hamil."

Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya di balik masker yang ia kenakan.

"Ayo kita beli keperluan bayi kita," ajak Sehun sambil menuju ke sebuah toko perlengkapan bayi.

Luhan terpaksa mengikutinya.

"Tapi usia kandunganku masih 2 bulan, Hun. Apa tidak terlalu cepat untuk menyiapkan kebutuhannya sekarang?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau baru 2 bulan? Nanti juga dia akan tumbuh besar dalam perutmu kan?"

"Yaaa tapi masih 7 bulan lagi sampai dia lahir."

Seorang pramuniaga wanita setengah baya tersenyum mendengar percakapan mereka, "anda bisa membeli baju-baju bayi sedikit demi sedikit, kami juga menyediakan susu dan vitamin untuk ibu hamil."

"Kau memerlukan susu itu," ujar Sehun.

"Mari ikut dengan saya," pramuniaga itu mengajak Luhan menuju ke rak bagian susu untuk ibu hamil. Sehun menyusul mereka dari belakang.

Luhan memilih sekotak susu yang biasa ia minum. Dokter Park menyarankan susu itu karena ia mengalami _morning sickness_ yang membuatnya tidak bisa sarapan di pagi hari.

"Saya sarankan untuk mengambil vitamin ini juga, apabila anda masih mengalami _morning sickness_." Pramuniaga tersebut mengambil satu botol vitamin dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan yang langsung menggumamkan terima kasih padanya.

Luhan memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan pandangannya tertuju pada bagian baju bayi newborn. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kesana dan tampak memilih-milih baju bayi yang lucu.

"Apakah ini anak pertama kalian?" tanya pramuniaga tersebut.

"Ya," jawab Sehun.

"Semoga semuanya lancar sampai waktunya persalinan," pramuniaga tersebut tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Terima kasih banyak," Sehun sedikit membungkukkan badannya, sebagai tanda menghormati terhadap pramuniaga tersebut.

Luhan melihat ke arah Sehun, ia menunjukkan dua set baju bayi dengan motif rusa pada Sehun.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, kode bahwa ia menyukai pilihan Luhan.

Luhan terlihat senang, ia segera memasukkan baju itu ke keranjang belanjanya dan menuju ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya, ia baru saja akan mengambil dompetnya ketika Sehun mengulurkan kartu kreditnya ke kasir.

"Kau tidak perlu membayar apapun hari ini," kata Sehun.

"Tapi....."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, jangan membantah!" tegas Sehun dan mengambil belanjaan Luhan.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara belanjanya setelah keluar dari toko perlengkapan bayi.

Sehun kembali berjalan di depan Luhan dan hanya diam sambil memperhatikan deretan stand di depannya sementara Luhan kembali terlihat antusias terutama setelah ia melihat sebuah kios yang menjual ornamen-ornamen khas China. Ia langsung berlari menuju ke kios itu.

Lampion-lampion kecil berwarna merah dan hiasan bunga membuatnya teringat kalau ia sama sekali belum menghubungi keluarganya di China.

Sejak kejadian dimana ia membatalkan pertunangannya, ayahnya mengusirnya dari rumah dan ibunya tidak berkata apa-apa padanya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau mereka masih mau menganggapnya sebagai anak mereka.

Sebuah dorongan di bahunya menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Beberapa orang berjalan ke arahnya, tepatnya ke arah kios tempatnya berada.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya gemetar, ia kembali merasakan ketakutan kalau orang-orang ini akan mengenalinya dan mengatainya dengan kata-kata yang kasar dan penuh kebencian seperti dulu.

_'Sampah!'_

' _Tidak berguna!'_

 _'Kau tidak pantas menjadi idol!_ '

' _Mati saja sana!'_

"Tidak," gumam Luhan dengan nada suara yang bergetar. "Aku tidak seperti itu."

Suara orang-orang di sekelilingnya semakin mendekat, Luhan memegangi kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

 _'Semua akan baik-baik saja,'_ ia mendadak teringat kata-kata Sehun. ' _Hanie, aku akan melindungimu.'_

Luhan membuka matanya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang wanita yang berada di dekatnya.

Orang-orang yang berjalan ke arahnya sekarang tampak sedang memilih-milih aksesoris di stand ornamen itu.

Luhan menarik nafas lega. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Tapi ia kemudian menyadari satu hal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun tidak berada di dekatnya.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------


	4. MOOD SWING

Sehun melihat sebuah kios _bubble tea_ di hadapannya. "Kau mau beli _bubble tea_ dulu, Han?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hanie?" Sehun menoleh dan mendapati bahwa Luhan tidak berada di dekatnya.

"Ya ampun, kemana dia?" Sehun mulai bingung mencari Luhan. Ia berkeliling ke arah yang tadi mereka lewati tapi Luhan tidak ada disana. Ia kembali ke toko perlengkapan bayi tapi Luhan juga tidak berada disana.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon Luhan.

"Kau ada dimana?" tanya Sehun setelah Luhan menjawab teleponnya.

"Aku di kios ornamen China," jawab Luhan kemudian ia memberikan detail lokasi ia berada pada Sehun yang langsung berlari menuju ke tempat Luhan berada.

"Dia terlihat agak kurang sehat tadi," jelas seorang wanita di dekat Luhan begitu Sehun menghampirinya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaganya," Sehun memberikan tanda hormat kepada wanita tersebut, kemudian wanita tersebut meninggalkan mereka.

"Kita istirahat saja dulu ya?" Sehun merangkul bahu Luhan. Tapi Luhan justru menepis tangannya dan memukul bahunya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?" protes Luhan.

"Lho kupikir kau tadi ada di sampingku. Kenapa kau malah pergi begitu saja?"

"Kau yang bodoh, kenapa kau tidak menungguku?!" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kesal.

"Makanya, lain kali bilang dulu padaku kalau kau mau ke tempat lain jadi aku tidak perlu mencarimu."

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Baiklah, sekarang terserah kau saja," Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal dan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Eh tunggu! Hanie!" Sehun langsung mengejar Luhan dan meraih tangan Luhan namun Luhan menepisnya.

"Jangan sok akrab denganku! Jangan memanggilku Hanie lagi!" balas Luhan sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan agak cepat.

"Baiklah, hyung, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak tahu kemana kau pergi."

Luhan akhirnya berhenti melangkah dan menatap Sehun, "kau sangat menyebalkan! Jangan ikuti aku, aku mau ke toilet."

Luhan segera menuju ke area toilet sementara Sehun hanya menunggu sambil berdiri di lorong kecil dekat area toilet.

Begitu Luhan selesai, ia hanya membiarkan Luhan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja sampai akhirnya Luhan berhenti melangkah dan menatap ke arah Sehun.

Sehun berjalan menghampirinya, "tadi katamu aku tidak boleh mengikutimu, makanya aku diam saja."

"Kau sendiri yang mengajakku kesini lalu kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja disini?" protes Luhan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sehun sedikit bingung dengan perubahan mood Luhan kali ini. Sebelumnya Luhan tampak kesal padanya tapi sekarang tiba-tiba saja Luhan terlihat ingin menangis.

"Apa kau tidak menyayangiku lagi? Kau tidak sayang pada anakmu? Kau mau membiarkan anakmu kelaparan?" kata Luhan lagi.

"Aaah, jadi kau lapar?" Sehun mulai memahami maksud perkataan Luhan barusan.  
Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu restoran _chinese food_ yang lumayan enak disini, ayo kita makan disana," ajak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan.  
  
  


\-----------

  
Sehun segera memesan ruang VIP di restoran _Chinese food_ yang terletak di lantai 4 mall itu.

Seorang pelayan segera mengantar mereka menuju ke ruang VIP karena Sehun tidak mau waktu makan mereka terganggu oleh orang lain.

Tapi ia hanya bisa menatap heran dengan keadaan yang ia hadapi sekarang.

Di meja makan mereka sudah tersaji berbagai macam hidangan, mulai dari _jajangmyeon, japchae, tangsuyuk, fried dumplings, kimchi jigae_ hingga _mandu_.

Saat ini Luhan tengah menyantap _mandu_ nya namun kemudian ia kembali menatap ke arah menu di hadapannya dan memanggil pelayan untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Aku ingin pesan _dessert_ ," kata Luhan sambil menunjuk ke menu _tiramisu_ dan _chocolate mousse cake_ serta es krim.

"Hanie, makanan yang kita pesan sudah sebanyak ini," keluh Sehun.

Sehun baru saja menghabiskan setengah dari porsi _jajangmyeon_ nya tapi Luhan sudah memesan menu baru lagi.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku ingin makan itu," Luhan mulai terlihat manyun lagi.

"Ya, tapi kau itu hanya memakannya sedikit lalu meninggalkannya dan memesan makanan baru, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau makan?"

Luhan menatap tajam Sehun, "kau keberatan? Jangan khawatir, aku yang akan membayarnya!"

"Bukan begitu," Sehun mulai terlihat frustrasi begitu pesanan _dessert_ Luhan datang dan ia hanya memakan sedikit _chocolate mousse_ nya, ia justru mendorong piring berisi potongan _tiramisu_ nya menjauh, "mereka terlalu lama menyiapkannya, aku jadi tidak berselera lagi memakannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau memesannya?!"

Luhan yang baru beralih memakan es krim kembali menatap tajam Sehun, "memangnya kenapa kalau aku sudah tidak berminat memakannya? Kau mau menyalahkanku?" Luhan meraih menu tapi Sehun lebih cepat darinya dan menarik menunya menjauh dari tangan Luhan.

"Sudah cukup, jangan pesan apa-apa lagi! Habiskan es krimmu lalu kita pulang!"  
Sehun menghabiskan _jajangmyeon_ nya lalu meminta pelayan untuk membungkus semua makanan yang dipesan Luhan sebelumnya.

Segera setelah pelayan itu kembali dengan bungkusan makanan mereka dan Luhan menghabiskan es krimnya, Sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari restoran itu.  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----------  
  


  
Luhan langsung berbaring di sofa ruang tengah begitu mereka pulang dari berjalan-jalan di mall.

Sehun masih sibuk membawa dan mengatur barang belanjaan mereka.

Tadinya ia ingin mengajak Luhan berjalan-jalan lagi sebentar, ia ingin menunjukkan sebuah spot bagus untuk melihat bintang di pinggir sungai Han, tapi berbelanja dengan Luhan di supermarket saja sudah cukup melelahkan baginya.

Bayangkan saja, Luhan mengambil beberapa barang yang tidak mereka perlukan dan mengambil banyak snack serta minuman.

Bila Sehun menegurnya, ia akan terlihat marah atau justru  
menangis.

Luhan bahkan memukulnya ketika ia menolak permintaan Luhan untuk membelikannya sebuah lemari.

Sehun beralasan kalau lemari mereka saja masih cukup luas untuk menaruh baju dan sepatu mereka, buat apa mereka membeli lemari lagi.

Tapi Luhan tetap ingin membeli lemari dengan 2 pintu itu, dengan alasan untuk anak mereka.

Untung saja Sehun berhasil membujuknya dan melupakan niatnya membeli lemari dengan cara membelikannya sekotak es krim dengan tiga rasa berbeda dan Luhan kembali tersenyum padanya sambil mengambil sekotak es krim lagi.

Sehun sampai kebingungan menghadapi mood swing Luhan dan permintaannya yang kadang aneh karena itu ia mengurungkan niatnya mengajak Luhan berjalan-jalan ke pinggir sungai Han.

Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Luhan memintanya untuk mengajaknya ke luar angkasa? Atau bahkan memintanya untuk membelikan bintang? Sehun tidak dapat membayangkannya.

Begitu Sehun selesai menyusun semua barang-barang mereka dan memberikan makan untuk Xiao Huang dan Vivi, ia berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang masih berbaring di sofa.

"Hanie, kau mau makan apa?"  
Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan.

"Han...." Sehun mengurungkan kata-katanya saat melihat Luhan sudah tertidur di atas sofa.

Sehun tersenyum melihat kekasih tercintanya yang terlihat sudah nyaman tidur di sofa.

Luhan sepertinya benar-benar kelelahan tadi.

Sehun duduk di lantai, tepat di sebelah sofa menghadap ke arah Luhan yang sedang tertidur. Ia tidak pernah bosan memperhatikan rusa kecilnya itu saat sedang tidur.

Sehun menggerakkan tangannya membelai lembut wajah Luhan. Mata indah Luhan yang sekarang terpejam, bulu matanya yang lentik dan panjang serta bibir mungilnya yang merah.

Bagaimana mungkin Sehun akan sanggup melupakan semua itu?

Sehun bahkan berpikir tidak ada satu pun orang yang bisa menyamai kecantikan si rusa kecil dari China yang sekarang sedang bermimpi indah di hadapannya, bahkan ketika ia berpasangan dengan berbagai aktris cantik yang menjadi lawan mainnya saat syuting film atau menjadi host acara tv, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya merasa tertarik seperti saat ia berhadapan dengan Luhan.

Sehun mengecup lembut kening Luhan dan membelai rambutnya, "aku sangat mencintaimu, Xiao Lu, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ya," bisiknya di telinga Luhan.

Luhan masih tetap tertidur tanpa memberikan respon apapun terhadap ucapan Sehun sebelumnya.

Sehun akhirnya menggendongnya dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun juga ikut naik dan berbaring di sebelah Luhan sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Selesai membalas email dan chat serta bermain game sebentar, Sehun mulai merasa bosan dan mengantuk. Ia menaruh ponselnya di atas nakas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan.

Perlahan ia menyentuh perut Luhan dan mengusapnya.  
Bahkan sampai saat ini pun Sehun masih tidak menyangka kalau ia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Namun yang sekarang ada dalam pikirannya adalah bagaimana bila nanti perut Luhan semakin membesar?

Sehun tahu keluarganya mungkin bisa menerima karena orangtuanya senang dengan anak kecil, bahkan mereka pernah bertemu dengan Luhan sebelumnya saat ia merayakan kelulusannya dari sekolah dan mereka sepertinya cukup nyaman dengan Luhan.

Masalahnya, Luhan belum pernah sekali pun mengenalkannya secara resmi pada orangtuanya, terutama pada ayahnya. Bahkan ketika mereka berada di China dulu, Luhan selalu mengatakan kalau keluarganya sibuk dan tidak bisa menemui mereka.

Satu hal lagi yang harus diperhatikan adalah agensi mereka. Sehun tetap harus mengumumkan ini pada agensinya dan biasanya hal itu tidak akan berakhir dengan baik.

Sehun ingat ketika ia menolak permintaan agensinya untuk beradegan mesra dengan lawan mainnya dan pura-pura berpacaran dengan lawan mainnya di luar lokasi syuting.

Sehun bersikeras bahwa ia tidak mau melakukan _settingan_ itu untuk menaikkan rating dramanya dan setelah itu agensinya menghukumnya dengan tidak menerima job untuknya meskipun ada berbagai macam tawaran yang diberikan untuknya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Mau tidak mau ia harus menghadapi semua ini.

"Aku sayang kalian berdua," Sehun mencium perut Luhan dan mencium pipi Luhan yang masih tertidur lelap. Ia kemudian memeluk Luhan dan memejamkan matanya.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Flashback**

_Cantik. Kata itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Sehun sekarang melihat seseorang di hadapannya sekarang ini._

_Ia sempat berpikir bahwa orang ini salah masuk grup, karena setahunya grup yang akan dibentuk ini adalah boygroup dan tidak ada member perempuannya._

_Orang di hadapannya tertawa mendengar pernyataan Sehun yang meragukan keberadaannya._

_"Aku ini laki-laki. Namaku Xi Luhan," ia menyodorkan tangannya ke hadapan Sehun dan Sehun menjabat tangannya._

_"Aku Oh Sehun", Sehun menambahkan, "maaf telah salah mengira kalau kau adalah seorang gadis."_

" _Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa," Luhan kemudian duduk di samping Sehun._

_"Kau berasal dari China ya?" tanya Sehun._

_Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum._

_"Tapi bahasa koreamu cukup baik."_

_"Tentu saja, sebenarnya aku kesini untuk kuliah di Yonsei, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka aku justru berakhir disini, walaupun memang aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi," jelas Luhan yang kemudian menyadari bahwa Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan heran lagi._

_"Ah, kupikir kau masih sekolah sepertiku."_

_"Tidak, aku 90-line seperti Kim Minseok." Luhan kembali tersenyum. "Kenapa disini sendirian?"_

_"Oh... itu..." Sehun terdiam lalu menjawab, "aku rasa aku sedikit tertinggal dalam menghapal koreo dan juga banyak tugas sekolah yang harus kukerjakan. Aku tidak mau membebani para hyung yang lain," Sehun tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah banyak bicara di depan hyungnya yang satu ini, biasanya ia hanya akan memendam perasaannya dan diam-diam memperhatikan para hyungnya. Tapi entah kenapa di depan Luhan ia bisa bebas menceritakan semua yang ada di pikirannya._

_"Ah, maaf, aku jadi banyak bicara."_

_"Tidak apa-apa," Luhan tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sehun, "kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, ceritakan saja, daripada kau memendamnya sendirian, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu atau setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi beban pikiranmu."_

_Sehun kembali menatap ke arah hyung yang berbeda 4 tahun dengannya itu, "apa... kau mau mendengarkanku?"_

_Luhan tersenyum manis, "tentu saja, kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita pada hyung, hyung akan membantumu."_

_Sejak saat itu, Sehun menjadi dekat dengan Luhan. Berbeda dengan ketika ia baru saja bergabung dimana ia lebih banyak diam dan menyendiri, Sehun kini justru lebih sering bergabung dengan yang lain dan mulai tersenyum serta bercanda dengan yang lainnya._

_Tentu saja itu adalah hal yang bagus, Sehun bahkan terkadang bersikap manja terhadap para hyungnya, selayaknya seorang maknae di grup._

_Hari itu, Sehun baru saja mengambil sebotol air mineral dan akan kembali menuju ke ruang latihan ketika ia melihat sesosok orang yang ia kenal baru saja lewat di ujung lorong._

_"Apa ini?" Itu suara Luhan._

_Sehun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik dinding sambil tersenyum usil, ia rencananya akan mengejutkan Luhan._

_"Itu untukmu," kali ini suara Junmyeon terdengar._

_"Bukannya Valentine sudah lewat ya? Lagipula kenapa kau memberiku ini?" Suara Luhan kembali terdengar._

_"Aku..... aku menyukaimu," kata-kata Junmyeon barusan nyaris membuat Sehun melepaskan botol dari pegangan tangannya._

_'_ _**Junmyeon-hyung menyukai Luhan-hyung?'** _ _Sehun tampak tidak percaya._

_Di luar dugaan, Luhan hanya tertawa, "ah, baiklah, aku mengerti sekarang. Terima kasih ya."_

_'_ _**Apa Luhan-hyung menerimanya? Kenapa? Selain itu, kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa kesal?** _ _' Sehun tanpa sadar meremas botol yang ia bawa dan menimbulkan suara yang membuat Luhan menoleh._

_Apa boleh buat, Sehun akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya._

_"Sehun-ah?"_

_Sehun mencoba bersikap biasa saja dan berjalan melewati mereka seolah-olah ia tidak mendengar apa-apa. Tapi ia bisa mendengar suara Junmyeon yang masih sempat bertanya soal perasaan Luhan padanya._

_Lagi-lagi ia merasa sangat kesal hingga ia tak menyadari kalau ia menutup pintu ruang latihan dengan kencang dan langsung menuju ke pojok ruangan kemudian duduk disana._

_"Kenapa kau?" tanya Kris yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil mendengarkan musik. Ia sampai melepaskan headsetnya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang baru saja ditutup Sehun._

_"Kau mengagetkanku saja," tambah Chanyeol._

_"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," jawab Sehun singkat._

_'_ _**Tentu saja dia pasti akan memilih Junmyeon-hyung, Junmyeon-hyung kaya, dia juga orang yang baik, dia dewasa, dia bisa diandalkan, bukankah Junmyeon-hyung sosok pria yang ideal sekali? Pasti dia akan menerimanya dan berpacaran dengannya. Dia akan melupakanku. Ah sial!** _ _' Sehun membanting botol minumannya ke lantai, membuat Chanyeol, Kris dan Baekhyun heran sekaligus kaget dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya._

_"Oh, Luhan-hyung," sapa Chanyeol begitu Luhan memasuki ruangan, "Sehun sepertinya sedang kesal, dari tadi tampangnya terlihat seolah ingin makan orang saja."_

_"Dia bahkan membanting botol minumnya secara tiba-tiba, mengagetkanku saja," tambah Baekhyun._

_Luhan segera menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di samping Sehun._

_"Ada apa, hmm? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada lembut._

_Sehun terdiam, ia tidak mau menatap Luhan dan hanya menatap lurus ke lantai dengan pandangan kesal._

_"Kenapa sih? Kau marah?" tanya Luhan lagi._

_"Apa kau menerimanya?" gumam Sehun. Ia masih tidak mau menatap ke arah Luhan._

_"Menerima apa?"_

_"Junmyeon-hyung," Sehun menyebut nama itu dengan suara pelan tapi Luhan dapat mendengarnya meskipun suasana mulai sedikit berisik karena Jongdae, Jongin dan Zitao sudah datang dan sedang ribut membahas makanan dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol._

_"Ah, jadi kau mendengarnya?"_

_"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat," jawab Sehun. "Jadi, kau menyukainya?"_

_"Tentu saja."_

_Sehun berusaha untuk menahan rasa kesal dan irinya mendengar kata-kata itu dari Luhan._

_"Sama seperti aku menyukai Minseokie, Chanyeolie, Baekkie, Kris, dan yang lain. Aku menyukai kalian semua, termasuk kau, Sehun-ah," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum dan membuat Sehun akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya._

_"Jadi, kalian tidak berpacaran?"_

_Luhan tertawa, "bagiku itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana kita bisa tampil dengan baik di showcase pertama kita. Kita harus berusaha memberikan yang terbaik di penampilan kita nanti."_

_Ada suatu perasaan lega dalam diri Sehun setelah mendengar pernyataan Luhan barusan._

_"Aku tidak suka kau jadi pacar orang lain."_

_"Apa?" Luhan menatapnya dengan bingung karena suara Sehun berbarengan dengan teriakan kekesalan Jongdae yang lagi-lagi kalah dalam permainan batu-gunting-kertas melawan Baekhyun._

_"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," Sehun akhirnya tersenyum._

_Luhan menepuk lengan Sehun, "ayo kita semangat latihan!"_

_Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mulai menyadari sekarang, alasan kenapa ia tidak mau Luhan menjadi milik orang lain adalah karena ia mulai menyukai Luhan._

_**[ END OF FLASHBACK ]** _   
  
  
  
  


\--------------------


End file.
